


Цена

by ViEwaz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViEwaz/pseuds/ViEwaz
Summary: Описание:— Хочешь нанять меня, Ганнибал?— Что, если бы я предпочёл видеть тебя в нерабочее время?— В таком случае тебе не повезло. Я не хожу на свидания.— Вижу. И во сколько мне обойдётся удовольствие от твоей компании к ужину?AU, в котором Уилл Грэм предоставляет услуги премиум-эскорта сильным мира сего, исключительно из-за того, что гораздо лучше их самих понимает все их потаённые желания.





	Цена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716987) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> Посвящение: Автору этого фика — великолепной и прекрасной emungere, её музе и её вдохновению. Хоть бы она никогда не прекращала писать такие прекрасные вещи.

Уилл Грэм никогда не заговаривал о финансовой стороне вопроса. Это портило настроение. Единственное, что объединяло всех его клиентов — это желание забыть, что они клиенты.

Он позволял им рассуждать о деньгах, но не с ним, а друг с другом. На текущем этапе своей карьеры он принимал только тех, кто имел рекомендации от предыдущих клиентов, тех, кто знал, сколько платить, когда платить, и чего ожидать за свои деньги... а чего не ожидать.

Уилл смотрел на нервного, потеющего мужчину рядом и искренне надеялся, что не ошибся на его счёт. Дело не в том, что Франклин, вероятно, потребует секса в конце вечера. Скорее всего, он хотел чего-то иного, что Уилл не сможет ему предоставить.

Взгляд Франклина в который раз устремился к человеку, сидящему на несколько рядов впереди них — гладкие волосы, сшитый на заказ смокинг, скулы, выделяющиеся даже под таким углом. И Франклин желал сидеть здесь с ним. А поскольку это было невозможным, он желал, чтобы указанный субъект ревновал. Уилл наблюдал за элегантным незнакомцем, сидящим столь грациозно прямо, абсолютно погружённым в музыку, и понимал, что не сможет обеспечить Франклину ни первое, ни второе.

— Вы знаете его? — тихо шепнул он Франклину.

Тот неуверенно моргнул, пойманный за разглядыванием.

— Кого?

Уилл улыбнулся и подождал. Франклин опустил взгляд на свои стиснутые на коленях руки.

— Ганнибал Лектер. Мой психотерапевт. Он любит такое. Оперу, в смысле.

Уилл заговорщицки подмигнул.

 — Мы устраиваем шоу для него?

Франклин покраснел.

— Нет! Я просто не мог прийти один. Вы ведь понимаете, правда?

Уилл кивнул и коснулся его руки. Интересно, от кого к концу вечера он устанет больше — от Франклина или от этого Ганнибала Лектера.

Антракт сопровождался шампанским, светской болтовнёй и, что неизбежно, знакомством.

— Он мой психотерапевт, — снова завёл свою шарманку Франклин, на этот раз повторяясь для женщины, стоявшей рядом с Ганнибалом и наблюдавшей за ним с осторожным весельем. Её улыбка едва не раскололась, когда Франклин пожал ей руку, видимо, не рассчитав силу. Немногим ранее Уилл уже убедился в невероятно крепком рукопожатии его горячей и влажной ладони.

— И мой друг, Уилл Грэм, — представил Франклин, глядя на Уилла с надеждой.

Уилл слегка склонил голову в сторону Франклина и улыбнулся Ганнибалу. Он не протянул руки, пока не стало ясно, что Ганнибал свою не предложит. И только тогда он протянул ладонь, просто чтобы поставить его в затруднительное положение.

Ганнибал пожал её — хватка была безупречной — тщательно отмерянное давление, ни слишком сильно, ни слишком долго. Такая же, как и его улыбка — чётко передающая вежливое внимание, но без грамма участия или тепла.

— Политики должны вас ненавидеть, — заметил Уилл.

Прохладная улыбка Ганнибала как будто заледенела ещё сильнее.

— Отчего же?

— Держу пари, вам даже не пришлось тренировать вашу безупречную улыбку у зеркала.

Вокруг них образовалась тишина, словно коконом обернула. Франклин смотрел на него с ужасом. Уилл и сам смотрел на себя будто со стороны, едва ли узнавая. Он никогда не позволял себе грубить. Люди платили ему за то, чтобы он был очаровательным, скрашивал их досуг, играл идеального партнёра и лишний раз не отсвечивал.

— А я подозреваю, что вы как раз тренировали, — ответил Ганнибал.

Тишина вокруг них сгущалась. Видимо, Ганнибал тоже не привык быть грубым. Уиллу понравилось это, понравилась его честность.

— Каждый свой шаг, — проговорил Уилл и мило улыбнулся. — Большинству людей требуется практика.

Франклин согласился с ним, что никого не удивило, но также согласилась и знакомая Ганнибала.

— Социальной грации следует учиться, — сказала она. — Такие качества редко бывают врождёнными. — Она смерила Ганнибала сардоническим взглядом.

Ганнибал отсалютовал ей бокалом шампанского.

— Некоторые учатся, а некоторые преподают. Мне, например, пришлось брать уроки танцев.

Это была очень лёгкая и аккуратная смена темы, сам Уилл не справился бы лучше. Все рассмеялись, и напряжение ослабло. Ганнибал и его друзья попрощались, направляясь к своим местам.

Франклин схватил Уилла за руку. Он быстро дышал через нос и жутко краснел.

— Он подумает, что мы встречаемся. Как вы считаете, он так подумает?

— Вы скажете ему, что мы встречаемся?

— Наверное, я должен сказать ему правду?

Уилл положил руку поверх пальцев Франклина.

— Скажите ему, что считаете нужным. Я вас не выдам.

Франклин посмотрел на него с неприкрытой благодарностью, от чего тут же захотелось его пожалеть. Вместо этого Уилл принёс ещё один бокал шампанского.

***

Через две недели рабочий телефон Уилла зазвонил как раз во время приготовления ужина. Уилл чуть не пропустил звонок, разыскивая трубку, но всё-таки ответил.

— Здравствуйте? Уилл Грэм.

— Мистер Грэм. Это Ганнибал Лектер. Мы познакомились с вами в опере. Франклин немного рассказал мне о вас на нашем следующем сеансе.

Уилл прижал телефон плечом, чтобы подцепить кусочек рыбы, шипящий на сковородке, и перевернуть его.

— Мне он тоже о вас рассказывал.

— Интересно, как много из того, что он рассказывал о любом из нас, соответствует действительности.

— Не могу знать. Ты звонишь по какому-то конкретному делу, Ганнибал? Я занимаюсь ужином, и сом уже почти готов.

— Мне говорили, что у вас отличная репутация. Большинство людей часто упоминают ваши безупречные манеры.

— У меня выходной, — отчеканил Уилл. — И я ненавижу есть холодную рыбу.

— Разумно. — Ганнибал сделал паузу, и беседа остановилась.

Уилл слушал молчание в трубке и чувствовал чужие колебания. Он подозревал, что Ганнибал не из тех людей, которые часто колеблются. И Уиллу нравилось это так же, как Ганнибалу нравилась его лёгкая грубость.

— Хочешь нанять меня, Ганнибал?

— Что, если бы я предпочёл видеть тебя в нерабочее время?

— В таком случае тебе не повезло. Я не хожу на свидания.

— Вижу. И во сколько мне обойдётся удовольствие от твоей компании к ужину?

— Франклин должен был рассказать.

— Он назвал мне сумму, да. Он также сказал, что ты никогда это не обсуждаешь.

— Я не обсуждаю это, потому что большинство людей не хотят. Им нужна иллюзия. Если ты хочешь поговорить об этом, разумеется, мы можем обсудить.

— Пока рыба не остынет.

— Именно.

— В пятницу? Около семи? — уточнил Ганнибал.

Уилл согласился и записал адрес. Он повесил трубку, съел свою рыбу, салат и печёный картофель, а потом задумался, а не за эту ли грубость Ганнибал желает отдать ему деньги. Это было чем-то новым, непривычным. Никто и никогда не платил ему за честность. А Ганнибалу, кажется, нужна была именно она.

***

В пятницу после обеда Уилл нахмурившись стоял перед шкафом и пытался придумать, что бы надеть. Обычно стиль диктовало само мероприятие либо же предпочтения клиента. Что бы предпочёл Ганнибал? Уилл обнаружил, что не может предсказать его желания. С одной стороны, вкусы Ганнибала были выставлены на всеобщее обозрение: изысканная одежда, прекрасная еда, и, судя из того, что рассказывал Франклин, он и в самом деле водил проклятый бентли. Обычно Уилл одевался так, чтобы соответствовать нанимателю. Но он подозревал, что Ганнибал хотел от него вовсе не этого.

Честность. Сколько честности Уилл готов был отдать ему? Слишком непривычная для него валюта, и размениваться ей было немного некомфортно. Была ли честность тем, чего действительно хотел Ганнибал, или же он просто желал того, кто посмеет бросить ему вызов? У Уилла бывали такие клиенты. Но обычно всё происходило иначе.

В конце концов он решился на что-то наиболее простое и скромное: тёмные брюки, красная рубашка, лёгкое подобие мусса в волосах. Вуаля. Если Ганнибал хотел чего-то другого, не стоило быть таким сдержанным и настолько плотно закупоривать все свои желания. Как знать, возможно, у Уилла получится откупорить его сегодня вечером.

Он припарковался ниже по улице и квартал до дома Ганнибала прошёл пешком. Хотел подготовиться. Предвидеть события. Окна светились огнями: вертикальные, стрельчатые, они словно вырастали из земли, поднимаясь значительно выше остальных домов в округе. Впрочем, и сам дом скорее рос в высоту. Угловатый. Под стать хозяину. Дом со скулами и ухмылкой.

Ганнибал открыл ему дверь в белоснежной рубашке, закатанной до локтей и аккуратном белом фартуке, прикрывающим его до колен. Ни пятнышка. Безупречный. Кто бы сомневался.

— Уилл. Прошу тебя, входи.

Уилл последовал за ним на кухню, которая гораздо больше напоминала сцену, благодаря дюжине крошечных мисочек с подготовленными ингредиентами, в то время как золотисто-коричневая блестящая звезда сегодняшнего шоу томилась в сковороде для обжарки на решётке варочной панели.

— Утка? — спросил Уилл.

— Утка. В рассоле из бадьяна и натёртая имбирным маслом. Ей нужно немного отдохнуть, я пока приготовлю остальное. Пожалуйста, присаживайся.

Уилл устроился в угловом кожаном кресле. Ганнибал принёс ему бокал вина и конверт с наличными. Уилл не стал пересчитывать, Ганнибал заметил это и указал лёгким кивком головы.

— Интересная профессия.

— Не так уж отличается от твоей, — проговорил Уилл. — Я очень много слушаю. Распознаю их чувства. — Он пожал плечами. — Стараюсь дать им то, что они хотят.

— Ты распознал чувства Франклина?

— Это было не обязательно. И так понятно, что он привёл меня только для того, чтобы произвести на тебя впечатление. Я с этим, увы, не справился.

— Напротив.

— Ты не был впечатлён Франклином. — Уилл сделал глоток вина, глубоко бордового, темнее крови. — Но я думаю, он получил то, что хотел, если после нашей встречи ты расспрашивал его обо мне.

— И чего же, по-твоему, он хотел?

— Твоего внимания, — сказал Уилл. — Ты ведь планируешь перенаправить его к другому специалисту?

— Что заставляет тебя считать именно так?

Уилл встал и прошёлся по периметру кухни.

— Он доставляет тебе неудобство. Даже не неудобство. Просто раздражает. Нет, тоже не то. — Он подумал секунду. — Франклин топчет твои границы личного пространства, и ты даже не можешь злиться на него за это, потому что его увлечение тобой чрезмерно. Какие бы чувства он к тебе не испытывал.

— Ты так говоришь обо всех своих клиентах? — поддел его Ганнибал.

— Обычно я не говорю о них вообще. Но Франклин уже сам рассказал тебе всё, что мог, и даже больше.

— Он не мог рассказать мне о моих границах.

— Нет, — согласился Уилл. — Но это я говорю не о Франклине. Это я говорю о тебе.

— И часто ты предоставляешь такую услугу?

— Довольно часто, да. Хотя обычно гораздо сильнее приукрашиваю. Но ты, кажется, можешь принять правду в сыром виде.

— Обычно я не стал бы принимать её вообще. — Ганнибал вытащил из духовки буханку свежеиспечённого хлеба и принялся смешивать кресс-салат ещё с двадцатью видами трав. Уилл облокотился на стойку и наблюдал за его выверенными движениями.

— Тебе ведь известно, что я не сплю с клиентами, — сказал он.

— Франклин был предельно ясен в этом вопросе, да. Он хотел заверить меня, что не желает тебя в сексуальном плане.

— Ай-ай! Вы уверены, что можете раскрывать мне подобную информацию, доктор?

— Он дал мне разрешение. По-моему, идея, что мы будем обсуждать его между собой, весьма взволновала Франклина.

— А что насчёт тебя? Ты желаешь меня в сексуальном плане?

— Я в курсе тех условий, которые ты изложил. Мои физические желания или их отсутствие не имеют никакого отношения к нашему вечеру.

— Тогда каким желаниям ты потакаешь, Ганнибал? Почему я здесь?

— А что ещё ты можешь предложить своим клиентам, кроме неудобных истин, если не секс?

— Дружеское общение. Понимание. Кто-то выкладывает свои секреты, если они есть. Кто-то лжёт, если секретов нет. Многим требуется, чтобы им верили, утешали их, поддерживали. В общем, я даю им всё, что им нужно.

— Большинство людей не знает, что им нужно.

— Зато я отлично в этом разбираюсь. Часть сервиса.

Ганнибал поднял глаза от своего салата, теперь уже посыпанного зёрнами граната, такими же тёмными, как капли вина.

— Со мной, похоже, у тебя возникли трудности.

— Тебя трудно прочесть, — кивнул Уилл. Он украл зёрнышко граната с самой верхушки и с удовольствием раскусил его, глядя Ганнибалу в глаза. Он ожидал проявления досады, но вместо этого получил какую-то странную лёгкую улыбку. — Тебя не задевает, когда люди портят твою еду. Тебе это, очевидно, даже нравится, или нравится, когда это делаю я. Как она сказала в том фильме? «Можешь действовать со мной напрямую».

Ганнибал слегка склонил голову.

— Фильме?

— «Красотка»? Нет, правда. Конечно, Феллини больше в твоём стиле, или Ингмар Бергман. Что-то не настолько новое, учитывая, что у тебя нет телевизора.

— Почти преступление в этой стране.

Уилл поднял руку.

— Я также виновен.

— И чем же ты занимаешься по вечерам, когда не оскорбляешь незнакомцев в опере?

— Не знаю, что из сказанного мной можно считать оскорблением. Разве что ты воспринимаешь мои слова именно таким образом.

— Я ещё не решил, как к ним относиться. Ещё вина?

— Ещё вина, — согласился Уилл. — Я много читаю. Мастерю рыболовные мушки. Занимаюсь починкой лодочных моторов. Забочусь о своих собаках.

— У тебя их много.

Уилл нахмурился.

— Не припомню, чтобы приглашал Франклина к себе домой.

— У меня исключительно острое обоняние. На твоей одежде нет собачьей шерсти, и ты принял душ, прежде чем прийти сюда. Значит, ты заботишься о своём доме и вещах. Но раз запах остался таким сильным, несмотря на все твои старания, собак должно быть больше, чем две.

— Семь. — Впервые за долгое время Уилл нырнул в свой бокал, взволнованный, и даже немного смущённый. Пожалуй, пауза подзатянулась. — Всё настолько плохо?

— Нет. Меня редко беспокоят натуральные запахи. Твой одеколон гораздо хуже.

Уилл вздрогнул от смеха и увидел, что его веселье отразилось в лёгкой ухмылке на губах Ганнибала.

— Всю дорогу сюда я думал, как много честности ты хочешь получить от меня. Сколько я хочу её дать. И что получу взамен.

— Услуга за услугу, — предложил Ганнибал. — Таким образом, никто из нас не получит больше, чём отдаст.

— Тогда могу ли я в качестве первой услуги уточнить, что, чёрт возьми, я тут делаю? Ты не можешь настолько сильно нуждаться в… — Уилл остановился и нахмурился. В чём? В том, что не могли заменить знакомые и друзья из оперы, а также гости на званых ужинах. Чём-то большем, нежели честность. Честность можно без проблем купить у психотерапевта. — … в развлечении, — закончил он, но про себя подумал: _в дружбе_.

Ганнибал достал утку, скользнул по ней ножом и вырезал аккуратный кусочек сочного, тёмного мяса.

— Ты вызвал моё любопытство. Цены, которые ты диктуешь, высоки. Даже выше моих. — Он бросил короткий озорной взгляд, не прекращая нарезать ломтиками утиное мясо. — И все, с кем я общался, кажется, чувствуют, что такие расценки абсолютно оправданы. Мы будем ужинать? — Он поднял тарелки.

Пока Ганнибал расставлял тарелки, Уилл отнёс их бокалы в столовую. Они сели за стол. В центре стола стояла маленькая керамическая чаша, доверху заполненная огромными зубами и окружённая лесом из ртутных стеклянных подсвечников.

Ганнибал посмотрел на Уилла взглядом, наполненным отсветом свечей.

— Ты даёшь людям то, что они хотят. И это говорит о том, что сегодняшний ужин и разговор — это именно то, чего хочу я. И пусть события отличаются от моих предположений, но я более чем удовлетворён. — Он встретился глазами с Уиллом, и последнее слово зажгло в них больше огня, чем пламя свечей.

Шею и верхнюю часть спины обожгло волной жара. Второй раз за вечер Уилл обнаружил, что не может ничего сказать. Вместо этого он отрезал кусочек утиного мяса. Пряный, глубокий аромат заполнил его нос и рот, послал ещё один импульс тепла по телу, почти столь же чувственный, как и первый.

Опасно. Он не привязывается и не увлекается. И он должен убраться отсюда. Лучше сразу же после ужина. Допустим, он должен вернуться к своим собакам, поскольку не планировал длинный вечер. Заблокировать номер Ганнибала. Вернуться к нормальной жизни, без людей и без проблем.

Уилл заставил себя улыбнуться, пусть поверхностно и не очень натурально, но он знал, что Ганнибал подхватил его улыбку.

— Рад, что смог помочь, — ответил он. — О чём ещё ты желаешь спросить?

Вилка Ганнибала царапнула по тарелке, когда он отрезал кусочек. Он поднёс его к губам, тёмным в свете свечей и красным от вина.

— Возможно, я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать, — проговорил он.

— Что же?

Ганнибал посмотрел вниз, на стол, освещённый так тускло, что он казался раскинувшейся между ними бездной. С наклоном головы погас огонь в глазах, и они остались наполнены до краёв беспросветной тьмой. Молчание затянулось. Возможно, Ганнибал уже успел передумать.

— Ты можешь сказать мне, — прошептал Уилл. К его удивлению, он действительно хотел это услышать.

— Ты, разумеется, уже понял, что я родом не из этой страны.

— Да, я догадался.

— И у тебя также есть опыт жизни далеко от дома.

Уилл кивнул. Он мог позвонить домой, но дом по-прежнему оставался слишком далеко.

— Ты когда-нибудь хотел вернуться?

— Иногда, — сказал Уилл.

— Но ты этого не сделал.

Уилл проследил за его взглядом по столу. Ничего нового он там не увидел, лишь дерево, подсвечники и незаполненное пространство столешницы.

— Думаю, я боюсь. Что всё окажется не таким, как я помню. Всё будет другим.

— А я не хочу возвращаться, потому что боюсь, что всё останется как прежде.

— Скверным? — спросил Уилл.

— Скверным, именно. — Он посмотрел на Уилла. — Кажется нелепым подводить итог одним словом. Но если бы я решил его подвести — это слово подошло бы лучше, чем любое другое.

Обычно Уилл был лучшим слушателем, чем сейчас, он мог сидеть и молча ждать, когда к собеседнику придут нужные слова. Теперь же вопросы роились в его голове, и приходилось душить их, уже готовые сорваться с губ. Он был уверен, что Ганнибал не оставит без ответа ни один из них. И это тоже смущало. Он должен быть профессионалом.

— А то, что оставил ты, было приятным? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Было много приятных вещей, — заговорил Уилл. — Взросление ощущалось как нечто хорошее. Порою бывало тяжело. Но взрослеть всегда тяжело. Даже если тебе кажется, что легко, всё равно будет тяжело.

— И тебе? Тебе было легко?

— В некоторой степени. Мой отец был прекрасным человеком. У нас было мало денег, но мы справлялись.

— У моей семьи было много денег, и мы справлялись из рук вон плохо. Когда ты попал в эту профессию?

Уилл колебался. Обычно он всегда что-то выдумывал. Ничего сверх меры, но обычные люди и не заботились о том, чтобы услышать правдивый ответ. Сейчас ему хотелось сказать правду, и это чувство пугало.

— Я работал полицейским в Новом Орлеане. Получил ножевое ранение на задании. Потом переехал сюда, получил степень по криминалистике — хотел присоединиться к ФБР. Меня отбраковали.

Ганнибал уставился на него, моментально отвлёкшись от собственного прошлого.

— Я могу только догадываться, что у них достаточно жёсткие требования.

— Особенно психологические тесты. Я не соответствовал.

— Из-за того качества, которое позволяет тебе так успешно исполнять твою нынешнюю работу.

— Да. В первый раз это была просто услуга одной женщине с курсов по судебной экспертизе. После этого она познакомила меня ещё кое с кем. Всё получалось довольно легко. Легко понимать, легко не привязываться. — Он остановился. — Я делал то же самое с убийцами в Новом Орлеане, пока работал в убойном отделе. Самый высокий уровень раскрываемости в городе.

— Ты сожалеешь об уходе?

Уилл сделал глоток вина, помолчал и сделал ещё один.

— Иногда. Но это портило мне жизнь. И довольно сильно. Так что временами я жалею, временами нет.

— Иногда я тоже жалею о том, что случилось на родине. В другие моменты мне кажется, что это был идеальный ход событий. Лучший из всех возможных миров. Кем бы иначе мы стали без той боли, что сформировала нас? Если мы сожалеем о боли, мы сожалеем и о своём становлении. А я бы ни за что не изменил того, кем являюсь.

— И я тоже, — согласился Уилл. — Хотя всё же предпочёл бы не получать ножевое ранение. — Он видел точку зрения Ганнибала. Если бы его не ударили ножом, то он так бы и остался там, по-прежнему работая над делами. По-прежнему просыпаясь каждую ночь от кошмаров, опасаясь снова заснуть, не зная, кем он будет, когда проснётся.

Ганнибал смотрел на него, как будто мог настолько же чётко видеть его прошлое. Возможно, так оно и было.

— Ты предпочёл бы быть кем-то иным? — на всякий случай уточнил Уилл.

— Ни за что.

— Тогда твоя жизнь повернула в нужную сторону.

— Кем стал бы ты? Если не полицейским, не эскортом и не агентом ФБР?

— Не знаю. Может быть, тоже никем иным. Может быть, именно тем, кем я притворяюсь сейчас. Парнем, который просчитывает все движения наперёд и всех понимает. — Уилл взглянул на него, и внезапная мысль заставила его губы изогнуться в улыбке. — А может быть, я хотел бы стать тобой.

Пламя свечи отразилось от ножки бокала, когда Ганнибал замер, остановив его на полпути к губам.

— Интригующая мысль. Но если бы ты стал мной, кем бы был я?

— Очевидный ответ — ты стал бы мной.

— Очевидный. — Ганнибал сделал глоток и прокатил вино на языке, будто что-то обдумывая. — Да, именно так. Когда тебе будет удобно?

Уилл с силой сжал в пальцах гравированную ручку своей серебряной вилки. Сердце как-то странно забилось в груди, почти болезненно.

— Удобно что?

— Нанять меня, разумеется.

Уилл смотрел на него, ища любой признак того, что это шутка, хотя уже знал, что это не так.

— Нанять тебя, чтобы ты стал мной?

— И чтобы ты смог занять моё место. Да.

Возможности пролетали в его голове, как подхваченные ветром листья.

— У меня нет таких денег, чтобы тратить их на эскорт.

— Ты ещё не спрашивал моих расценок. Возможно, я ценю себя не так высоко, как ты.

— Я сильно в этом сомневаюсь. — Уилл заставил себя съесть ещё кусочек мяса, пришлось сглотнуть дважды. — Ладно. И сколько?

— Сто.

— За час?

— За ночь, — поправил Ганнибал.

— Абсурд.

Ганнибал смотрел на него поверх бокала, из-за чего его губы преломлялись и искажались, становясь более пухлыми и мягкими.

— Но у меня ведь нет никакого опыта. Тебе придётся быть очень терпеливым со мной.

— Предполагается, что я уже согласился на это.

Ганнибал просто смотрел на него, даже не улыбаясь.

_Решение уже принято_ , подумал Уилл. В конец концов они оба знали, что ответ будет «да».

***

Уилл предположил, что они выберутся куда-то вместе. Выставят себя напоказ. Будут увиденными. Он даже выбрал мероприятие — открытие выставки знаменитого сюрреалистического художника, картины которого неудобно напомнили Уиллу о его прошлых кошмарах.

Но через несколько дней после того, как они договорились о повторном свидании, он получил по почте ключ. Потребовалась секунда или две, чтобы сообразить. Раз он собирается быть Ганнибалом, то логично, что это ключ от его дома.

Картинка их вечера рассыпалась и собралась заново перед мысленным взором. Разумеется, он должен приготовить ужин. Потому что его готовил Ганнибал, потому что это было радостью для него, а также способом контроля над гостями. Он уже практиковал это на Уилле и теперь приглашал попрактиковаться на нём.

Быть Ганнибалом означает готовить и контролировать. Что ещё?

Уилл снова безучастно посмотрел на свою одежду. Формировать мир для своего удовольствия и получать удовольствие от самого процесса. Так делал Ганнибал. Таким был Ганнибал.

Уилл нашёл портного. И подогнал костюм. Не сшил на заказ — он бы просто не успел — но подогнал по фигуре и выбрал те цвета и фактуры, которые нравились именно ему. Ему. Не его клиентам.

Когда Уилл надел его, то почувствовал себя другим человеком. Конечно, у него были костюмы, в том числе и пошитые на заказ. Но не для него самого и его удовольствия. Пока Уилл смотрел на себя в зеркало, он внезапно задумался — а делал ли Ганнибал что-либо для окружающих людей?

А потом он задался вопросом — а делал ли он сам что-либо только для себя?

***

Когда он добрался до дома Ганнибала, свет нигде не горел. Уилл отпер дверь ключом. Дом выглядел пустым. Он чувствовал это, переходя из комнаты в комнату. Ганнибал приедет чуть позже, позвонит в дверь и будет принят в качестве гостя. Гостя Уилла.

Собственнический инстинкт наполнил всё его тело, осел на языке и заставил облизнуться. Ганнибал принадлежит только ему. Оплачен. Куплен на всю ночь.

Уилл включил свет на кухне и остановился в центре, чтобы оглядеться. Находясь в доме в одиночестве, он почувствовал, что хочет увидеть всё, вплоть до нижнего белья Ганнибала и его аптечки в ванной. Украсть его интимность. Тепло осело внизу живота, а пальцы в ботинках поджались в предвкушении.

В блестящем стальном холодильнике Уилл быстро нашёл свиную корейку. А ещё — чеснок, имбирь, розмарин. Он подготовил соевый маринад, лелея и любя каждый отдельный ингредиент, и представляя себе то мгновение, когда Ганнибал положит в рот первый кусочек.

Солнце окутало улицу последними лучами, и Уилл осветил дом в ожидании.

***

Ганнибал прибыл незадолго до того, как был готов ужин. Уилл встретил его в белом фартуке, с рукавами рубашки, подвёрнутыми до локтей, и Ганнибал посмотрел на него так, будто его трапеза уже началась. Он стоял в дверях, просящий и ожидающий, когда ему позволят пройти внутрь.

Уилл отступил и жестом предложил войти.

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Ганнибал.

Это были единственные его слова, повисшие между ними, пока Ганнибал шёл за Уиллом через свой собственный холл, в собственную барочную столовую и, наконец, в пульсирующее сердце кухни. Там Ганнибал остановился, положив руку на стойку, рядом с оставленной капелькой масла и крохотным пятнышком от мясного сока.

— Свинина?

Уилл кивнул.

— С имбирём и чесноком, полагаю.

— И ещё несколько ингредиентов. — Уилл налил ему бокал вина. Держал за ножку и не отпустил, даже когда Ганнибал подхватил бокал под пузатый бок.

Тьма призывно мерцала в глазах Ганнибала, но он быстро опустил взгляд и слегка улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

— А как иначе. Ты мой гость. Я хочу, чтобы ты… — он замялся, аккуратно перебирая слова и намерения в голове, словно готовые вот-вот взорваться снаряды. — Наслаждался этим вечером.

— За это ты планируешь заплатить мне сегодня? За моё наслаждение?

Уилл наблюдал, как губы Ганнибала прижимаются к кромке бокала, и красная жидкость течёт между ними.

— Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я заплатил за что-то ещё?

Они пожирали друг друга глазами, пока Уиллу не пришлось отвернуться, чтобы вытащить ужин из духовки. Ганнибал не ответил вслух, но Уилл чувствовал, что они договорились о чём-то в этот момент. О чём-то, что может длиться дольше одного вечера.

Ганнибал внимательно наблюдал за его руками, пока Уилл нарезал мясо.

В столовой Уилл устроился во главе стола.

Ганнибал же сел рядом с ним. Его взгляд скользил по серебряным подсвечникам, найденным Уиллом, и центральной композиции. Она представляла собой бараньи рога, которые служили гнездом для трёх маленьких черепов. На самом деле всё необходимое нашлось тут же в столовой, в одном из ящиков комода.

Ганнибал быстро взглянул на комод, прежде чем заговорил:

— Гнездо смерти.

— Как и еда. Любая еда. Мы поглощаем смерть и получаем жизнь. Так это и работает.

— А эта еда особенно.

— О, неужели?

Ганнибал потупился в тарелку и легко улыбнулся Уиллу.

— Мы оба живы в этом конкретном обмене. Смерть достаточная цена за жизнь. Какова цена удовольствия?

— Или что можно купить за удовольствие? — предложил Уилл.

— Очевидный ответ — боль и горе, но мир отнюдь не так прост. Удовольствием можно платить за удовольствие. Наслаждением — за наслаждение.

— А боль просто приносит тебе ещё больше боли.

Ганнибал мягко кивнул, опустил глаза в знак согласия и отправил в рот первый кусочек мяса.

Уилл наблюдал с несвойственной ему жадностью. Наблюдал, как он откусывает, как жуёт, и как сглатывает. И Ганнибал наблюдал за ним со схожим чувством.

***

После ужина они переместились в гостиную, где Уилл налил им коньяк и уселся на диване, а Ганнибал бродил по комнате, разглядывая собственные произведения искусства и артефакты. Он остановился перед бабочкой, пришпиленной в стеклянном футляре.

— Что это за вид? Никогда раньше таких не видел.

Абсолютно по чистой случайности Уилл знал ответ, потому что когда-то в Новом Орлеане известного коллекционера нашли мёртвым и покрытым своей же коллекцией.

— Палос Вердес синий. Одна из самых редких бабочек в мире.

Ганнибал бросил на него взгляд, граничащий с настоящим удивлением.

— В самом деле. И как же она попала к тебе?

— Аукцион в Новом Орлеане. Коллекционер, которому она принадлежала, был убит. Его жена распродала коллекцию и всё остальное, прежде чем переехать на север.

Всё так и было. Уилл даже купил на том аукционе книгу, не бабочку.

Ганнибал присел на подлокотник дивана.

— И ты выбрал самый редкий экземпляр, а не самый красивый.

Уилл бы, очевидно, так не поступил, но Ганнибал — безусловно.

— Разве мы не ценим редкость превыше красоты?

— Это редкий вечер. Для нас обоих.

Между ними повисло — прозрачное как хрустальный бокал и столь же острое как кухонные ножи Ганнибала — понимание того, что одного вечера будет уже недостаточно.

Ганнибал грациозно поднялся и направился к пианино.

— Могу я сыграть для тебя?

— Пожалуйста, сыграй. — Уилл последовал за ним и присел рядом на скамейку.

Ганнибал положил пальцы на клавиши из слоновой кости и принялся наигрывать мягкую и лёгкую мелодию, то плавно текущую, то кружащуюся в водоворотах, то затихающую, словно вода в ручье. Он всё-таки заговорил первым:

— Впереди нас ждёт ещё очень длинная ночь.

— Ты что-то предлагаешь?

Ганнибал положил руку Уиллу на бедро, продолжив мелодию другой и не пропустив, по-видимому, ни одной ноты.

Уилл наблюдал за порханием его пальцев.

— Этого нет в меню. Ты же знаешь.

— Этого нет в твоём меню. А для себя я устанавливаю собственные правила. — Ганнибал задержал последний аккорд и опустил руку. — И это было бы наслаждением для меня. Но, конечно же, окончательное решение за тобой.

Уилл чувствовал, что решение было принято ещё задолго до их первой встречи. Каждое взаимодействие с Ганнибалом казалось неизбежным, и если бы Уилл верил в судьбу, то определённо навешал бы ярлыки на эти странные, перевёрнутые отношения, в которых он наверняка завязнет. Но в судьбу Уилл не верил, а потому промолчал. Вместо этого он взял Ганнибала за запястье, встал и потянул за собой к лестнице.

Спальня Ганнибала выглядела как художественная инсталляция, от пола и до овального потолочного окна, в котором полная луна плавала, словно глазное яблоко в мазуте.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Прекрати, — прошептал Уилл.

— С тебя достаточно нашего притворства? Но если мы снова станем теми, кто мы есть, ты мне откажешь. — Водянистый лунный свет обтекал все изгибы и острые углы тела Ганнибала. Ганнибал оставался неподвижен в тени, его лицо замерло.

— Тогда давай не будем никем.

— Ни нами, ни друг другом, — вслух размышлял Ганнибал. — Лишь наши инстинкты. Я большой сторонник инстинктов.

Обычно Уилл прятал свои инстинкты как можно дальше, стоило им только вынырнуть на поверхность, но сейчас он позволил чувствам взять верх и потянулся к Ганнибалу. Ганнибал потянулся в ответ.

Они встретились где-то на полпути, сплетаясь руками, объединяя дыхание, прижимаясь друг к другу. Тёплый ветерок на щеке Уилла и безмолвный шёпот в ухо.

— Я не… — он хотел сказать, что не понимает. Почему Ганнибал, почему сейчас, почему так внезапно и вопреки всякой логике, и слово «любовь» пришло к нему в голову впервые. Любовь и логика, два слова на одну ту же букву, так редко уживающиеся между собой.

Он хватался за локоть Ганнибала, и остальное уже не имело никакого смысла. Он целовал проступившую щетину на его челюсти, ощущая губами тепло его кожи, и ничего кроме уже не играло роли.

Они спокойно разделись до последнего стежка. Когда вся одежда оказалась на полу, Ганнибал потянул Уилла к кровати. Шёлковое, серое или казавшееся в лунном свете серым покрывало встретило их прохладой. Море, подхватившее их на плаву.

Губы Ганнибала обжигали горло и грудь. Уилл навалился на него сверху и на мгновение расслабил всё тело, пока Ганнибал не раздвинул его ноги и не потёр ладонью член. Уилл подавился вдохом и больше не чувствовал ничего остального: только это прикосновение и воздух, наполняющий лёгкие. Он был уже близок, опасно близок к падению, опасно близок к полёту.

— Я хочу, Ганнибал, подожди…

Но Ганнибал двинулся вниз по его телу и с голодным стоном облизнул головку члена широким влажным движением, которое заставило Уилла задрожать. Он всё ещё был не готов кончить в одиночестве, поэтому извернулся, слепо прошёлся губами по животу Ганнибала, по его бедру и, наконец, достиг цели.

Член Ганнибала оказался толстым и твёрдым, Уилл заглотил его, заполняя себя до предела. Он начал посасывать, и Ганнибал подстроился под его ритм. Уилл представлял их таким же отражением луны — свившиеся вокруг друг друга тела в шёлковом сером море.

Он принялся сосать интенсивнее, подталкивая Ганнибала к краю, и почувствовал, как сознание начинает дрейфовать. Он был Ганнибалом. Они были друг другом. Они были никем, и это было прекраснее всего. Дрожь в животе, дрожь в бёдрах. Он слышал, как кто-то из них вскрикнул, заглушённый плотью. Его бёдра дернулись, или бёдра Ганнибала, один из них кончил, а, возможно, это были они оба. Уилл откинулся, широко распахнув глаза, и вгляделся в лунное отражение.

Кончики пальцев всё ещё немели, сердце по-прежнему беспощадно колотилось, Ганнибал перевернул его так, чтобы лечь лицом к лицу, и несколько секунд они ожесточённо стискивали друг друга в объятьях. Ганнибал тяжело дышал ему в ухо, постепенно и хватка, и дыхание немного расслабились. А Уилл только сильнее прижался к его рукам.

— Сколько будет стоить остаться со мной? — прошептал Ганнибал. — На неделю, на месяц, на год?

Несколько клиентов Уилла уже делали подобные предложения. Уилл отвергал их без раздумий и колебаний. Сейчас он колебался, как никогда в жизни.

— Ты думаешь, что правила изменятся?

— Я думаю, что ты можешь отказывать мне каждую ночь, но я всё равно захочу, чтобы ты остался.

— О чём ты просишь? Хочешь жить вместе?

— Да. Будь только моим. Назови свою цену.

— Всё, что у тебя есть, — улыбнулся Уилл. Он говорил не о деньгах. И он точно знал, что Ганнибал тоже говорил не о них.

— Всё это уже и так принадлежит тебе.


End file.
